What happense in Demon World can lead to Trouble
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: Three girls land in demon world, having their up and downs before finding out about their past lifes along with a bit of love. Lifes will take drama turns Can they Survive. (OCXKurama)(OCXHiei)(OCXBotan)
1. Default Chapter

( Hello everyone this story was written by three different people, please don't mind a few spelling errors Im working with no spell check. But I hope you enjoy it and if you do please Review and give us your freed back )

Chapter one: introduction/ Arrival at Spirit World

Warm soft Rays of sun shines emergaed through cluddered leaves of the surrounding trees.Falling upon the faces of three females who were in a light slumber laying on the wet soil of the grass below their lucious bodies. The one female with brown hair sleepingly sat up her eyes squinting from the bright light of the sun her palms covering her eyes like sunglasses from the rather harsh rays of the sun." Someone turn off the sun." The words slipping from her lips in a lazy tone." Why is it so cold?" Her arms came up and rubbed at her forearms in a fashion to warm herself up. Each time she exhaled the warm breath showed in the fridged air. "Trin..turn off that damn cooler."The next sleeping beauty brought her hands to her eyes rubbed the corners of them as she slowly sat up. Bits of grass lied in her hair from having her head lyed on grass." What are you talking about Morh? I don't have it on." Trinity reached her hand back and brushed some of her stray blonde locks behind her ear. Those eyes roaming around seeing that she had a lack of stuff animals and a gasp left her lightly parted lips." I don't think were in Sin city anymore?" Finally the last female sat up having that scary half a sleep look on her face setting her hands on her hips." Would you two stop that bitchin and go back to sleep." Morhgan turned those eyes towards the female and this dark death look admitted from her eyes," Well smart-one what was your first clue? the trees...the grass..the fresh air?" The sharp sounds of a demons shriek echoed off in the distances made Trinity and Annas head jerk to the sidesof course Morhgan just remained still looking calm and collected. Their eyes widden in horror as the thoughts of them not actually being in a city with running water or indoor pluming set into their brains." Okay..what in the hell were in those browines last night Morhgan." Anna turned around her index finger pointed out directly towards their friend as if she was scoleding her for doing something wrong.Turning her head the dark one of the group as Morhgan began to speak." Me?" That innocent look appeared on her face as if she was an angel from heaven but the horns would slowly set ontop of her head." Besides Trin was the one to stir it." Trinity moved those arms crossing infront of her waistline." Don't blame me..I followed the reciepe to the...let..ter"

at that time her arms had uncrossed and her own index finger was up pointing at a rather large snarling demon. Two sets of eyes blinked at the echoing loud sounds hitting their ears. Anna instantly screamed acting like a lightning bolt and dashed over to Trinitys side grapping onto her arm." W-What the hell is that!" Morhgan looked at the demon tilting her head to the side and then arched her eyebrow." What the hell? Anna did you order another stripper?" All eyes including the puzzled demon turned towards Anna. Her eyes roamed around seeing the gaze and then shrugged her shoulders growling lightly slamming her hand down against the soil of the grass." What the hell? why do you guys always think it was me?" That small bubble of oppertunity was busted by Morhgan of course there was no one else that did." because your the one that hired the fireman...the school teacher...the police man." She was using her fingertips to keep track at all of them." Well actually the school teacher wasn't that bad because it was a woman." Anna turned her head sticking her tongue out making a discusting look on her face as if she was about to through up." I hate to intrupt this bonding between the two of you from getting close but we do have a strong demon-man-thing looking at us." All of the three turned looking at the demon that was now angery from being ignored from the three ladies that he wanted to be his meal. " If you haven't noticed he's looking at us like Anna is a BigMac..Morhgan your a spicey chicken wig and Im a stsck of BBQ ribs." Saliva was rolling down his chin before they all slowly climbed to their feet. Morhgan turned to Anna." Anna you be the distraction."She moved her palm to Annas shoulderblade pushing her to stumble forward but she caught her balance." Why do I have to always be the distraction!" The two girls as always began to argu."Anna you ahevn't lived on this world long..we all have families." Annas eyes instantly widden disoareeing with her."I have families to!" Trinity the voice of reason and the peace maker of them tapped her on the shoulder." Incase you two forgot there is a demon trying to eat us!" The three then nodded at the same time and turned starting to divide as they ran into the forest leaving their bags down in the triangle.

The blood red demon took off after the oldest being Morhgan. She ran through the trees in a snake-like pattern to maybe lose the demon. She pressed her back against the bark of the tree breathing heavy. Her thoughts were on the other two praying they were safe as her hands gripped onto the bark of the tree. The soft sounds of thumps walked up behind her without her knowlegdge looking over her right shoulder at the exact moment Morhgan had her head turned to the left giving the phrase," _playing with your food."_ a new meaning. Morhgans head turned to the left checking the cost there. Her gaze set on the body of the demon. instantly her eyes widden placing a hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound till her head turned to the side again. Now seeing the demons face snarrling and drowling all over her shoulder. Morhgan instantly started to gasp for air as if she was sick and lowered her hand slowly into her pocket. Her fingertips grazing over the container of mints and brought it out. Her fingertips slicing the top open and then held the single bit of white candy that was suppost to be a breath freshiner up and looked at the demon." Can I offer you a breathment? for both yours and my sake?" A snarle was her reply making her drop the rest onto the grounds and stepped back looking at the demon as it stalked closer towards it." Im gonna warn you..I know how to fight." The demon simply let a chuckle leave those green lips before raising up his claws only to feel a sudden pain in his shin, and the cause? was Morhgan herself. While the demon was amused with her calling She had sent her stilltoes of her boots into his ankle." I told you not to mess with me!" She turned around and instantly started to run down a new pathway.

His green eyes watched as his spicey chicken wing ran off from him, " I didn't know I ordered this meal to GO!" He was rubbing his ankle with his fingertips his nails pressing into his skin as he was trying to ease the pain he felt. After a few moments feeling that he was in good condiction again he set his foot down to the ground and then looked towards a new pathway." Thats it Im going after the little one. She can't be that fast or that dangerous." He leaned down grazing his touch in circles over the spot that was injured. It didn't take him long to start heading down a new pathway towards the smallest one, Anna. His nose catching her scent along with the luring aroma of fear.

There sitting at the base of the tree was Anna currled into a small bawl with her arms around her legs pushing them against her chest rocking back and forth shuttering from the mer fear of this demon finding her." Im never gonna drink at Morhgans place again!" She simple stated her forehead leaning down and pressed against her kneecaps. The touch of someone breathing against her throat hit her. Those eyes widden as the hot breath of air connected to her neck making a shutter run down her spine. Her palms holding onto her skirt." Maybe if I don't look...it wont actually _be _there."Finding it hard to resist she had to look up and find out what was breathing on her neck so hard. Letting a alrge gulp pass down her throat. Her head slowly looked up her gaze connected to the demons face and opened her mouth attempting to scream but the sound of her voice wouldn't come through for the first three seconds. The demon reached his claw out and that was when she let the first scream leave her lips." AHHHHHHH!" after that she scrambled up to her feet nearly tripping on a few of the leaves as she dashed towards a tree her outreached hand touched the thin branch and found it rather bendable." Hey.." She muttered and then smiled bending it back with both of her palms pressing to hold it in place, her eyes watched as that same demon stalked closer towards her and then once he was in the right position she yelled out." Now!" She released the branch letting it connect with the demons ribs sending him back aways. His large muscular arms came around and wrapped around coughing for air before a snarle hit looking towards Anna." thats a naught little humanand for that..Im gonna eat you nice and slow..devower you piece of tasty piece of soft moist flesh."Of course Anna didn't like the sounds of being someones meal she screamed again and turned around taking off dashing out of sight.The echoing sounds of Annas scream hit and that was when the two other girls turned their heads at the same time." Of no Anna!" each starting to run back towards where they heard the scream come from.

At the same time Anna was running she made her way out of the forest and finally found the clearing where they had first woken up at. Reaching down her fingertips touched the wooden surface of a rather long twig and held it up. There on the right and left side of the forest came Trinity and Morhgan." Anna!" Their cries for their friend hit at the same time, rushing over to her side." Anna! poke him in the eye!" The cry coming from the rather pieceful one, Trinity. "O-Oh yea."She had nearly forgotten that she held the stick and thrusted it forward the tip of it sticking right inside of the demons left eye." Ahh! you dirty woman!"Anna stopped running slidding on the back of her heels as if they were brakes." I didn't mean it." She made her lips do this poping sound and looked at him."So..Are you a Leo or a Capiricorn?" She chuckled softly." I guess your an aries right?" She pointed her index finger at him but once again it seemed like the Demon was not amused by this." I told you..Im was going to devower you, but i've change my mind now your going to die at my hands." He set his hand covering his now injured eye and stalked towards her." okay..at any time now..Morhgan...Trinity..HELP!" She called out again. Morhgan ran over infront of Anna." I have to warn you I am a 12 level in Kung fu." She held up her hands in a fighting position, once again another laugh left the demons lips." ha! im so scared of a puny little human." he raised his claws and attempted to strike Morhgan as she lifted her right leg and spin around sending the side of her foot against the demons face and then moved to stand normal now." Don't under estimate me." At that moment the two started to due it out. With tones of kicks and punches towards eachother some blocking and some landing on the correct spots.

Near the end of the battle, Morhgan had lost half of her shirt when the demon send his claws to her adoban and pulled the material of her shirt making claw marks on her skin bleeding slowly. Her right sleeve was torn off roughly. More scartchs were seen on her arms and down her wrists and hands. Her pants were torn as well near the kneecaps and ankles. Two scratchs were on her cheeks and neck. Loosing a great amount of blood as it rolled down her legs." I wont lose!" The demon himself looked as if he had been banged around like a wrestler. " you are damn tough."Anna signalled for a huddle the three girls coming together as they spoke." What the hell are we gonna do?" Anna yelled out." Morhgan is getting her ass kicked and handed to her on a silver platter." Trinity then smiled nodding her head." I got it." The two looked at her in shock actually before Trinity spoke again." Okay its not that hard to believe." She muttered out." Its gonna call for Annas prefume." She reached over instantly grabbing the one hundred dollar bottom of "O'var." prefume." No! Not my prefume! how will I survive?" She called out in a dramantic tone." How will you if we're dead!"Morhgan yelled out in a soft whispering tone before she dropped down to the ground to weak to move anymore." Good point." She nodded her head agreeing with Morhgan for the first time." All right..now..Anna you distract him." instantly without wasting a beat anna cried out." What! no way..I already faced death in the eye and I don't like it," She crossed her arms infront of her waistline turning her head to the side in a pout as the demon got closer towards the three." Anna just do it..I have to fill in the rest of the plan." She yelled out rushing towards the tree that was located directly behind the roaring demon who looked at her licking his lips with her tongue and looked down at her." time to die." a crackle left his lips now watching her studder with her sentence wondering what Trinity was doing. "So..how about those Dodgers?" She shrugged her shoulders winching right as the demon raised his hand attempting to bring his claws down ontop of her figure before the echoing sounds of Trinitys voice screamed out loud. There swinging down from the tree was Trinity. Her hand holding onto a vine. Her fingernails gripping onto the green leafy object as she dropped down her palm holding onto the bottle. The area of the vine allowed her to to move right infront of the demon and as soon as her figure was infront of him she smashed the prefume in his eyes blinding him instantly. The cries of the demons would be heard above everything as his clawed fingernails gripped at his eyes trying to rid himself of the sustance that hurt. Trinity dropped down landing crouched over on the grass before turning those eyes towards the demon that was still crawling at his eyes in his sockets trying to get the pain out. Trinity rushed towards Anna knowing that this wasn't enough to kill the demon or make him go away." Now what? we're about to be dead." the two clung together shuttering as their attention towards Morhgan who was passed out on the grass their last hope was knocked out from loosing so much of her blood from her body.

The two right then started to step back before touching something hard. Trinitys eyes widden instantly as she turned her head. Those eyes looking behind her shoulder seeing a bald man standing there and let a soft gulp pass through her.' T-Theres another one!" She screamed out pointing towards him as the two dashed away to the side. The two demons looking at eachother in a blink of an eye the demon was sliced in two. Making it almost seem like he just fell apart to the ground like pieces of meat for a sandwich. "Please mistresses..we have come to divide you all and send one of you to each lord." Anna clung to Trinity." No you can't!" She sniffled childlike before Trinity chickled." Its all right..we'll meet again and we're the strangers here in this land we have to obid by their rules." Right then a very old looking elf appeared behind Trinity and smiled." I was sent to take the young lady that is to stay at Lord Yomis land to him." Soon enough a rather bulky looking demon in armor appeared behind Anna the cold touch of the surface of his armor hit against her skin making another shutter run down her spine." Please tell me theres not a pole behind me." Trinity shook her head back and forth giving her the answer she was looking for." I didn't think so." Once again her classic scream happened before that same tin man placed his hand over her mouth to silence her." I am Kirin and I do not like to keep Lord Mukuro waiting." Anna stopped screaming and slowly silenced herself mumbling out." You can let me go now." But those words heard more."Mm cun et mi gu nuw."Kirin nodded and then dropped his arm." Lets go"

Trinity moved towards Morhgan setting her hands on her friends shoulder giving her a light shake to wake her up."Morh wake up...theres these guys here." She turned looking at the three new demons that appeared." Hm..what is it? leave me alone Anna." Morhgan slowly opened her eyes hacing a daze look as she noticed the three new additions to the group and spung up to her feet." What in the world!" She had an arm out infront of Trinity to block them from her and then moved slowly towards Morhgan placing herself infront." All right gentlemen what are we doing?"Right then the old man moved forward."we have forth seen this and it was told in our legend. Now which female goes to Lord Yomis residents?" The three of them looked at eachother and blinked." How the hell are we gonna do this? Why are we gonna do this?"Anna turned her head looking at her two friends face."because what choose to we have? we either wander around and become dinner for another demon but this time we wont have baldy back there." Said Trinity. Morhgan nodded and reached into her pocket slowly removing the classical deck of 52 cards and spread them out." All right the highest card goes with baldy...the second highest goes with the old melting man..and the lowest goes with the Tin man over there."All three agreed with the process and nodded their heads. Morhgan spread out the cards and then held them out for each of them to choose. One King...one Queen..and one Jack. Anna reached out and picked the card on the far right, Trinity choose the middle card and Morhgan was left with the last card. " okay..on my count..one..." The girls looked at the cards, their hearts starting to race." two..." each took a deep breath in and held it." Three." At the end of the word they all turned their cards over. Morhgan had the King, Trinity had the Queen and Anna had the Jack. "Oh prefect Im stuck with the tin man." Anna said rolling her eyes and then sighed. Walking over and picked up her bag finding it to be rather heavy." Oh..I guess I packed more then I orignally thought." She set the strap over her shoulder and walked towards Kirin." All right lets go." Morhgan was weak still from all the moving but she was determanded to walk on her own. Stepping towards the bald man and nodded her head." All right lets get going." She was to tired to move anymore and needed to get somewhere to drop. Trinity was the one out of them all that didn't like the idea of being in a strange place with a strange person all alone. She nibbled on her bottom lip hesitatly moving towards the old mans side." See you all later." Each of them waved not wanting to leave but they knew they had little choice.

( I hope you enjoyed the first chapter )


	2. Yomis Land

_**Trinity was the one out of them all that didn't like the idea of being in a strange place with a strange person all alone. She nibbled on her bottom lip hesitatly moving towards the old mans side." See you all later." Each of them waved not wanting to leave but they knew they had little choice.**_

**Chapter 2**

Trinity felt as if her heart was breaking in two separated pieces as she saw her friends walking off into the harzion with demons. She held her tears at bay, by shure strength alone for she knew if she dwell on the thought to long she would lose her nerves. Knowing that her friends were counting on her to be strong, she wouldn't let them down. She'd hoped so.

Trinity was the last one of her former trio, standing in the clearute with a full blooded demon. Shallowing a rather large gulp she'd looked down at the moster that held her life in it ageing hands. This was not the situation she wanted to be in, least of all in a strange new world. Were everything looked like it could take a bite out of you at anytime, this did not look good for the human-kind cosmic history of things. Trinity was on the brink of tears as the little thing that reminded her of Master Yoda from the Star Wars movies walked ahead of her in the southward direction.

It didn't speak to her nor even aknowledged she was trailing behide it, at a safe distance. As to not get too close, or lose sight of the ugly little thing. Over the course of the next few hours Trinity begun to stumble more and more, the very air around them seem to have taking on a life of it own. Making it more difficult to breath, than again the demon she was follow seem too take no knowledge of the changing enviroment. Which pissed her off to new ends. Damn him for not showing her one shrade of human kindness in this world that was so alien to her. The more she thought about the more her boold began to boil. She stop the humilating march of death, crossing her arms over her very deviloped chest. It wasn't that she had finally wanted to get some answers before she continuied on to god only know where, it was because she was tired and needed time to catch her beath. As the rythm of her chest raising and falling steadied, the drawft demon was regauarding her as if she was a lowly speament that wasn't even worth the time to pick up.

Feeling her anger growing to dangars levels she drew in a shakly beath hoping it would calm her down. Than as the creater started to speak in an tone of total indifferance she knew that in a matter of mare moments she was going to blow. "Well this sudden beak shouldn't suprise me, you beening only human after all" it said in a smug voice that set Trinity on edged, she grite her teeth as it contion "Its just seem that we Demons would have reached the city limted before getting our second winds, this is just a another knot in the belt as to how _much_ more advance demons are to humas" That was it, Trinity didn't care if she was talking to a demon or the Queen of England. No one disrespected her openly just to be... to be a ass.

She'd squared her shoulders and tilted her head at a angle as to gave her the leavted to look down her nose at the little brat. "What! how much more advance, you call beinging totally inhuman superiorty...you have nerves" she said in a voice that cooled off the air around them a good ten degrees. It raised a long hairy gray eyebrow at her an another amused looked twisted it already mishaping face "I knew it was useless to try and convay such a simple point to a human, But I hope, it was a mare misconsation to say the lease" it waved its hand at her as to say stop speaking. Trinity took a threating step through it, eyes ablaze with the heat of her conviction. " Misconseptions, actions speak louder than words... in the short time I've been here you have shown me nothing more then bitter unadulturation hate. Which I've not the fondness as to why?" That remark earned her a be-mused look, the smile that had been there only moment before was gone in the blink of a eye.

He placed both of his hands behind his lower back as if somehow study her, for she knew that he was seeing her in a new light. "Go on, you have to the floor to speak as you will for once we reach the City you would be mindful to hold you wacing tougue, For Lord Yomi his the ability to hear even the smallest of pins drop and know the reason for the action. Plus Lord Yomi takes much affrence to inselect remark that were not asked for."

She drew herself to the fullest hight she could muster for this was all or nothing. A frown set her lovely face in mood that was ready whatever this troll doll could dish, because this was her one and only chance to speak her mind. Before they entered the city limites and she didn't wish to do anthing that placed her life in danger. For she has to live if not for herself, then for that of her friends who she believe would find a way out of this awful world filled and over-running with demons with bad attidues.

" Fine I've the floor as you say, I do not see the reason behide treating me as if I was no more than a dog, In the human world we show compassion for thoese around us, no matter how they look or act" As soon as the heartfill speech left her mouth the demon began to laugh, she only hope that was laughter, because the sound was unhuman. Well thats a bit of a understatment. "Miss Laytner, I must hand it too you that was a bit unaspeced from a human, now I beging to understand why Lord Yomi asked me to be most careful with you" Trinity didn't like the way this conversation was looking, then she did something that would bring tears of laughter to her two friends face. She bit down on her lower lip refusing to talk anymore.

For there were so many things she wanted to know like; Who the hell was this Lord Yomi person and why toad boy drooled at the mare menchin of his name? Also why were her friends and herself broughting here?

She decided what she was going to do. She was going to head for the city and asks these questions herself, because she needed answers and Lord Yomi was the only one who know them. She much rather go to her destiney than have it be brought to her like tea and scrons.

With that she started to walk again the dicrotative that they had marched along eailer. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a demon. With her chin held high she walked the rest of the way, she had had enough talking to last her a life time.

After seeming to walk for hours upon no end. Till the sight of a lager tower caught their eyes. Being the tallest building in the city standing out amoungest the small blinking lights of the skyline. Showing where each officer or demon lived. The night sky had rolled in pushing the sun back behind the mountains. Making that eeire feeling lume around them even more. This was the time of night where all sorts of different kinds of demons appeared on the search for human flesh to devourer. The chilling breeze ran down her spine as they reached the placed on the hill where they could over-see the entire city. Giving her a full eye view of the land that was controlled by this _Lord Yomi. _Moving her hand up adjusting the thick dark green strap that was connected to the bag that held her other items that she was going to use for the sleep over party at Morhgans but it seemed their plans were turned around. Turning her gaze towards the small yoda demon curious about if this was the land he was speaking about previously before."Is..this the land you spoke of earlier?" the question seeming to leave her lips before she had a chance to think about it. Knowing this left her wide open for a smart-ass remark from this little toad. A soft growl moving from her throat waiting for the comback she was so sure of would happen next. " This you dirty little human scum is Lord Yomis land." He didn't bother to turn around to face. " Come on..we don't have time to dolly around like your pathedic human race does." He pressed forward making his way down from the hill entering the city from the rear end. The crunching sounds of their feet pressing against the blades of the dead grass that diffenetly resembled grass in the human world that need to be attended to. Trinity still straggling behind Yuda before seeing another taller demon his skin being the shade of light green. Its eyes were covered by metal that seemed to be something from a sci-fi movie. Wearing armor around his chest and around his waist. Metal boots that went up to his kneecaps and had a rather dangerous looking whip on his hips side. Stopping a few steps behind Yuda her eyes looking the demon instantly this feeling hit her as if she knew him from before.

" Check this human out make sure she has nothing that could harm our Lord." Those discusting words leaving past of his lips turning around to face her for the first time in the last few hours of silence." What the hell! Im not a criminal you ..you..you!" inraged she couldn't finish the statement she was trying to say. Stepping back on her right foot she yelled at the giant demon. " don't touch me." The tone of her voice seeming more dark then before threating him not to lay a hand on her or she'd find some way to pioson his food or kill this demon, but sure enough this demon Yuda called "Reiden" had no fear. In what seemed like a blink of an eye he appeared behind Trinity. Her eyes widden in amazement and the fear seemed to show through her silver tented eyes. Reiden reached his arms out using his demonic powers and instantly had his arm around her waist tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatos. His demonic hand reached up and playfully slapped her ass like she was a whore in the village. The echoing sounds of her screams could be heard. Kicking the toes of her shoes against his back near his spine, if demons had one and punching her fists against his back trying to gain her freedom from this tirant. " I said let me go! or I'll scream." she threated again but somewhere deep in the back of her subconscious she knew that her threats ment nothing this demon was going to do what he pleased. Reiden turned around on his feet keeping his demon hand on the curve of her back stabling her position before he started heading down the pathway towards the inside of the city with the small Yuda following behind him deciding to wait till they reached the castle to search the human girl and her belongings for objects that could cause harm. But Trinity herself believed it as another excuse to piss her off to the point of saying something in the presense of Yomi on purpose. Boy this demon Lord was going to get a peace of her mind once she got there. Not caring if he was some powerful demon in chage she'd rather be in the ground then cadering to these good for nothing demon scum that treated her this way.

Listening to the sounds of the demons awing and ohing at the human girl placed over Reidens shoulder. Trinity had this rather large twitch on the side of her head her figure seeming to turn chibi in everyones eyes as she yelled out," Hey! leave me alone! what are you all looking at this isn't some side show!" She squrimed around in his arm but felt that hand press harder to stablizie her position so she wouldn't get free from his hold." Stay still." that cold tone seeming to echo out as they pressured on further upon finally reaching the two double doors that lead into the large tower that lit up the sky. Leaning her head back so her eyes could look up at the tip she blinked." Wow.." Yudas eyes watched the human girl. Somewhere deep down inside of that small body of his he possessed some form of respect for this girl. She had a tongue and could easly lash out at anyone. Rembering their incounter from before that smile formed on his cracking lips before entering the correct enterance code into the number pad near the side of the right door. The small thiro listening as clungs and clanks could be heard from the other side before finally the doors seemed to dislatch from the bottom of the ground and rised up disappearing above their heads giving them room to head inside. Only darkness showing from the enterance doors making a soft gulp come from her throat." Oh come on its not so bad My dear." Something about having a rather large muscular demon call her "dear" brought shivers along her spine running up and down." Oh yea you have a demon put you over their shoulder and violate your bubble then talk to me."

Once inside Reiden roughly set the girl down making her fall to her ass inside of a large room where a table was located in the center of it. Four chairs on each side of the table and finally a rather comfortable black leather chair at the head of the table. Her silver eyes filled with curiousity over this land. "where am I?" the echoing sound of her voice bounced off the walls till Reiden stepped closer towards her reaching his hand out and roughly yanked her to her feet making her stumble lightly with her feet groaning in pain as that rough demon grip on her forearm only tightened." Stop whinning." He raised his hand about to slap her across the face before a green whin wrapped around his wrist pulling his hand back from hitting against her. Her eyes were closed tightly waiting for the impact to connect with her cheek and waiting for the pain to hit her. Seconds seemed like an eternity as nothing came to her. Her right eye slowly pecked open looking to see a tall handsome young guy with long red hair and piercing emerald eyes looking at Reiden.

" What the hell are you doing Kurama?" He yelled out his hand staying in that same position with the vine still around his wrist making sure he wouldn't strike her." Striking a woman is not admorable nor will it be done in my presense..now release your grip or I will slice your wrist off with the simply movement of my own." the sound of Kuramas threat stuck down deep in Reiden the plan tone to it made it that much scarier for him slowly releasing his grip a small porition at a time till Kurama had released his wrist from the whip. He processed to undo his grip till he shoved her back against the wall and growled." You'll get no where with Yomi if you keep catering to those lesser beings of your kind Kurama." He turned around a snarl look on his face and walked out of the room. Leaving Kurama alone with the young girl now. " you must excuse Reidens actions he is not used to being around any female company." He wandered gracefully towards her lowering his hand turning his palm to face the ceiling letting her choose whether to take it or not." My name is Kurama." the soft melody of his voice floated to her ears making a light blush cross her high cheeks bones before she reached her hand up setting her own palm against his. Kuramas helped her to her feet. Seeing him made a sigh leave her full lips, Trinity feeling a bit more at ease now that there was someone else human looking here with her. " thank you." the question on either if he was truly a human like she was or not rolled around in her brain for a moment before she pushed it aside.

The question was if he was, what was he doing here? why was he here? did he know these demons? the more she dwelled on the questions the more seemed to develope inside of her head. Going off into her own little world she thought, not noticing the hand that Kurama placed against her arm. He examined the bruise with his carefull eyes. "It is only a minor bruise on the arm nothing to be troubled over." He smiled at her giving her that reassuring feeling once again and shyly nodded her head before she walked over towards the side of the table moving her fingertips around in different figures against the smooth surface. His crimson locks brushed with his smooth movements standing besides her with his shoulders square so that showed his proud stance through. That akward silnce falling over the two before started to nibble on the soft flesh of her lower lip with her teeth." Kurama...do you know of this Yomi I keep hearing about?" turning her head to the side having little knowledge that her question was about to be answered. Right at the same time that Kuramas lips parted to answer more demons started to gather into the room through the door. Trinity seemed jumpy after what happened but the soft touch of Kuramas hand touching the back of her own made that feeling disappear and be repleaced with a reddish blush appear on her cheeks almost instantly looking up at him with a smile being returned one as well. " Kurama..it seems that you have met one of the females spoken about durning the legend." The smooth sounds of Yomis voice now entered in the room. Kuramas hand instantly releasing her own that spark the two of them seemed to have felt left them. " So it would seem that." Tilting his head to the side Kurama moved after Yomi started to sitting down at the table in his usual position at the side of the tabel on the far right.

Leaving Trinity to stand at the table looking surpised seeing all the demons face and then this guy everyones seen so excited to praise, Lord Yomi. Then her eyes noticed more demons then before around the table along with Reiden and Yuda from the journey over here. Scowling at them didn't make for feel any better, wait, yes it did.

Yomi positioned himself at the head of the table leaning his back against the chair as he set his elbows on the table looking towards the human girl." The legend forseeked a group of three girls falling from the sky and one helping to save our land." Finally she had some idea why the three of them were separted but she was determanded to speak her mind to this man." I don't care if Im your last choice..Who the hell do you think you are! taking me from my friends paring me with that toad shrimp brat, then have me tossed like some bag of rumble onto the shoulder of a muscle,no brain demon who has very bad breath." Making sure her eyes where on Reidens when she spoke ill about him." Then have him abuse me in this god forsaken whole of a death trap. The only decent one of you all is the red-head guy, why he's even mixed in with your dirty kind is beyond me!" releasing her breath that she had held in since she started, she felt good till their faces started to narrow and grow more with discust from her words. She instantly knew what she had said was a grave mistake." Oh no.." Allowing those low words to leave her lips.

Now stepping back only to be captured by Reiden again smirking at Kurama. When two muscular arms squishing her waist pushing her back against his chest sucking the breath from her body." How dare you speak to Lord Yomi in such a harsh mannor..you shall be punished for your crimes against him." His arms tighten more crushing her spine and adding more pressure to it was enough to make her call out in pain leaning her head back." You little wench." He was going to kill her and she was not ready to die, when Kurama remarded and even Yomi could sense knowing that "Reiden you have your moment when you lose control, just the other day i rememeber you previously having killed three demons under torture and one for disobeying Yomis Laws inside of the city." Reiden release her, but still had her arm in a viess grip. As her did Lord Yomi spoke in a voice that demanded respest "That is enough..we need this young one." Once again those calm words leaving Yomis lips waiting for him to complete the action of releasing her, that he himself had giving to Reiden." Now." The command of now was what made Reidens hand loosen throwing her away to the ground like a rag doll. Hearing the sicking thud of her body hit against the carpet made Kurama go instantly to her side trying not seeming like the traitor. One of Kurama greatest downfall was he had great compassion, for he was still human in this body. "That dirty whore shouldn't be allowed to speak in such a mannor to the Lord she deserves what she got, I see no reason why you should care Kurama, or has the might Kurama finally lost his gall to sreve his Lord without hestiation." He growled swallowing his pride and walking out of the door leaving the council in aftermath of his rage.

Setting a hand against her shoulder he'd helped support her as she felt that sharp pain in her spine still lingering lightly. Tears of pain rolling down her face as she wenched her eyes closed, she didn't know what sting more the fact that already twice in one day Reiden had throwen her around, or the fact that Kurama felt sorry for her. Trinity was feed up with this place and it unwriten laws and codes." Please don't be scared of him only mindful..he has a wicked temper, I assure you that I will deal with him later." Kurama wishper softly into her ear. Lord Yomi stood up at the head of the table facing directly at her where she was trying to get up off the moron color floor. His knew Kurama was there helping her, for even without his seeth that key scene of honor was still there, and in a small way Yomi respected him for it. "Tell me your name?" The sharp pain had finally subsetting to a dull ache." Trinity Laytner." The red hair fellow name Kurama helping her stand up once again. Trinity leaning against Kuramas chest as she tried to regain her equalibrimu. A soft escaped of air left his lips for he was strattled by her action. He didn't seem to mind there was something about her that Kurama had liked for the first time he saw her stand up to Reiden, and that feeling of warmth deep down in himself was Youko saying he liked her as well.

"Trinity..welcome to my lands." Yomi smiled friendly towards his female vistor, he hear the quickness heartbeat of his second in command as the girl name Trinity lean on him for support a faint smile made the cornors of his lips turn up. "You are my guest, I'll see that you are asigned to your room, making sure that no demons is to touch you or they'll suffer my full rath and be charged for treason agaisnt the Lord." His turned his head looking at each demon on his council before nodding his head towards Kurama and Trinity." Your welcome here young human, as long as I rule this land." Hearing what he said made a warm smile spread on her face.

A dark shadow loom over her mind Reiden. He was now the source of her unease, to say the least. Except when she was near Kurama. A very curious feeling of being saft filled her heart and body. "Reiden well not touch you again I assure you that." Yomi said as he moved over towards Kuramas side hearing the gasps of the crowd as he set a hand against the other side of her shoulder as well. " I'd ask only one thing of you while your here, you'd change into a ceremonty robe provided by myself. Of course they belonged to a dear friend of mine and Kuramas, and it would honor us if you do." Rather then argue with one of the two people that were actually kind to her she agreed. Yomi nodded his head calling out some lower demons names and told them to escort Trinity to the room near Yomi and Kuramas chamber.

Once the human beauty was gone from the demons eye-sight Yomi turned his head dismissing the rest of the council speaking to Yuda about translating the anicent language of the srolls into english making it easier to understand and comprehendable. Once Yuda too was gone from the room Yomi turned to his old friend with great interest noted in his tone of voice." My old friend have you taken a liking to that human female?" Teasing easliey noted in his voice as moved to stand back at his friends side. Kuramas head turned giving his friend his full attention."You mean the human named Trinity, Yomi i never once dreams that you were a foolish romemacly at heart, I've find that quite amusing." He leaned his head back."An if that doen't saturisted you coruirs mind, then the answers is no, She is beautful but i asurre you that my only intentions is that of with is severing you." He muttered out before proceeding further into the hall leaving Yomi alone in the room with a rather large smile on his face as if he knew something Kurama did not." That is what you say old friend but that is not what you feel my ears know better." once those words left his lips he turned around and headed towards where the screen was placed when given a discussion."You have yet to realize but my ears speak no lies old friend."

Kurama had begun to make his way out of the room and into the hall, his arms down at his sides his dark red locks swaying with his movements, being dressed in a green tunic with white long sleeves the end of the tunic brushing against the floor and covered the waistline of his white tunic pants he had on. Simple black shoes covered his feet moving them against the carpet as he heard the soft sounds of Trinity speaking to herself while she changed out of her usual clothes from the human world and into the clothes on the bed that were placed for her.Not trying to ease drop but it only came natural as the sounds of her gentle voice echoed in his ears stopping near the door and pressed his back against the wall crossing his arms infront of his waistline.

" What would Anna do if she was here?" She whispered out to herself slidding off her shirt and set on the long sleeve white shirt having flaring out sleeves and a box neck shapped line. She then slipped out of the skirt she had on and then reached over pulling out the button of the light red kimono slipping it up and smoothing it around her waist before pulling the circular neckline around her neck and then reached down pulling out a light green sash and tied it around her waist making a bow in the back and then stepped over manovering against the floor and looked at the large full lenght body mirror and smiled. Leaving a few of the strands down at her cheeks and pulled the rest back twirrling around some black chopsticks and stuck them through her hair looking the part of someone from the demon world if she was truly a demon. Swirrling around in a circle with her feet and examined herself." Anna and Morhgan would die if the saw the room..I hope their all right.' She sat down on the edge of the full king size bed. Her hands on the edge of it before leaning her head back. A fluffy red blanket covered the bed and had five pillows with some through pillows also. Some soft white curtains covered the bed. On the right hand side of the room was a pure oak polished dresser filled with clothes that she could change into instead of walking around in one dress for the entire time she'd be there however long that was. She noticed a few necklace boxes filled with some jewels and earings along with a few head bands. It was easy to tell that Yomi had an eye for treasures and it seemed weird to her but she had a thing for shinny objects. Loving the feel of the surface against her fingers and the different ridges and sides along with just holding it in her hand amazed her. A bathroom unfortunitaly was located down on the lower floors this building not possessing running water either. She was glad that she choose the Queen of the cards instead of somewhere else if this was torture then chain her to the walls. Looking at some of the picture frames she noticed a portraits of Yomi which was easy to tell and a rather handsome looking silver hair Kitsune demon that took her breath away.The mer picture made her heart race but it was quickly shot down once Kuramas voice came to her ears.

" You look wonderful." Kurama himself didn't seem to realize that he stepped out from his position against the wall and was now only inches inside of the room. His eyes on her form seeing her dressed in the robes that were layed on the bed. She turned around those eyes looked at him seeing the emerald in his eyes and watched as he walked towards her and stopped infront of her." You really do.." He muttered softly as if he wasn't able to control the movements of his body. For some reason she didn't want to turn away from him. He reached his hand out touching her cheek lightly with the palm of his hand moving his fingertips along the side of her chin before withdrawling his hand.

There was some unanswered drive making him want to be near her, to embrace her. Do things he had never done before. " I've not the fianted notshan, why I have this overwhelming urge to touch you, I do apolized if I'm beening too forward." He whispered to her. Trinity was unable to turn away, placing her hands down to brush against his own as she brought it up to her cheek nuzzling the back of his manly hand before she opened her silver eyes to look at him." Kurama..." the words were spoken like a soft caress of a lover, but before she could watch Kurama lean down to her, she moan in the back of her thorth. Her heart began to race as she felt his soft touch, his lips against her own. His eyes closed along with her own at mare contact set his sencens on eged. What was happen between them transention time and the law of the unseriver. She felt Kuramas arms move suddently around her pulling her closer, the warmth of his touch at her waist, while pulling her towards him as the kiss became more passionate, deep, and hungry. Their passion eniteing something deep down in kurama that had layed asleep for far to long, for it something that felt so right. Kuramas hands had moved from her face down along her back. Everwhere his hand layed made it enough to make her knees weak, She was on the perk of something but yet didn't know what it was. Kurama had moved from her lips now to the sides of her neck playfuly biting the sweet skin there, he thought to himself there should be a law aganist have skin so soft or lips so kissable. The sounds of Yomis voice was easly heard through the closed door of Trinity bedroom . A voice in the back of her mind was begging her not to send Kurama away but she knew it wasn't the time or the place "Kurama you are needed." was the only thing to say for if she even chance to say anything eles it would be if he kissed her like that it again she would fell in love with him. At that procised moment he released her putting some needed distance between them, but not as violant as Reidens. His eyes looked down only to see where her mouth was lightly cherry red from there kiss only moment before. Kurama had the shame to blush, as if he was guilty of some great crime against humanity. " Excuse me." came out more hushed them he wanted it to, turning around from her instantly. He walked out in a bit of a rush to get away from the scene of the her looking puzzle. Trinity was in a confused daze, what the hell had just happen between them. Abesntmidaly her fingertips reached up touching her lips that still had the warmth from his own pressed against hers making then tingle with the want of more.

Yomi was sitting inside of his room at the dark desk where a lot of his plans were placed. Brushing his fingertips against the smooth leather covers of some of the books on the desk as he lifted his head up hearing Kurama enter inside the room." Yes Lord Yomi." He looked towards his old companion waiting to see why he was asked him, but something inside of his heart he already knew that it was because they were caught by Yomis ears. Yomi could hear anything inside of his territory and they were caught red handed with the paint brush in hand." Kurama we've have known it eachother for a long time have we not, I'm even confidence to say that i know you well, I hear it in your voice along with the quicken heartbeat that you my friend have indeed fallen in love..don't deny it, becuase i can hear if you are laying to me." He smiled pushing back from the desk with his hands against the edge and came to his feet." I give you my blessings." Kurama was shocked not expecting this and simple turn of faith, turning his head ever so," I do not require your blessing Yomi, for their in nothing between Trinity and I." Without waiting for premission to leave he started to walk towards the door, then stopped short." Kurama you are a fool..follow your heart." Yomi spoke, now allowing Kurama to leave the room.

Acouple days seem to pass by without knowledge, Kurama had made full attempt to avoid Trinity but somehow it always seemed to backfire. They had went through hands touching, to bumping into eachother, seeing eachother and small short contact just enough to make them both wish to be in eachothers arms again. The mission, puls Kuramas pride wouldn't allow anything eles to happen between them. Taking on a Girlfriend ment protecting her more from demons that would want to seek revege through him and would use her to get to him. He would not put her through that danger because of him. He refused to, so in order to keep that hidden he forced his feelings aside.

Trinity was wandering around outside being dressed in another one of the dressed from the dresser drawer that Yomi had let her ware. It was a nice red color bringing out the silver color in her eyes. Having her hair left down brushing against her shoulders, the material of the dress fit her snug around the waist and chest having a dark purple sash around her waist and a bow tied at the back. The end of the dress came down to her thighs flaring out lightly. The sleeves had a bell shapped covering her delicate hands. And around her feet were some sandles that had thin strap laced up to about right in the middle of the calve. Wandering around the outside of the tower till she caught the sight of a wonderful garden. Those eyes of hers was looking around seeing all sorts of different kinds of flowers and lovely grass on the floor with trees. Enough to take her breath away till she noted Kurama sitting down underneath the shade of a tree with his eyes closed. He was fast asleep, his head tilting towards the right and only curiousity struck her. Trinity stepped closer towards him, and knelt down on her knees at his side. "He must be worn out." She spoke genltly reaching her hand out, brushing her fingertips against his forehead. Instantly with lightly quick movement his hand out of nowhere grabbing her own. Startling her enough to make her jump from his reach. His eyes opened slightly looking at her." Trinity..is there something the matter?" that sleeping tone was still in his voice, she knew he had been working himself to death and sat down besides the tree." Here..lay down.." Kurama rather then agrue did as he was told. He was so tired he gave in and moved stretching his legs out on the grass and placed his head in her lap. Feeling her fingers brush through his hair, its was a cute lottle sence he'd noticed the smile on her face." you do not know what trouble I cause." He turned his head closing his eyes." I know very well what Im doing." She knelt down and pressed her lips to his forehead only to have Kuramas hand reach out and grasp her own again." Trinity..with me theirs nothing but danger." He leaned up now trying to convince himself that he couldn't do this, this relationship would never work. Trinity in the mean time had moved and set her hands against his cheeks." Kurama..I want this...I don't care..ever since we kissed...I can feel your touchs on my skin..the feeling of your lips against my own." She knelt in and lightly brushed her own against his barely touching them." Kurama..please..can you honestly tell me that you don't feel what I do?" Her eyes looked into his own searching for answers without warning Kurama smashed his lips to hers. She didn't protest only slidding her arms around his neck pulling herself closer as the touch of Kuramas hands on her sides once again was along her skin through the material of the dress. Finally having to pull back Kurama looked into her eyes with a smile." just as how I remembered." Trinity blushed at hearing the comment and smiled." I know." He then leaned back in and kissed her.

Kurama smile turly for the first time he enter demon world. The look on Trinity face was one of pleausre as he wraped his arms around her, hold her tight. This was one moment had to be perfect he told himself as he kissed her. The kiss started off like any other kiss, but it was more; the way Trinity pressed her lips agianst his was clearly saying that she was giving herslef to him. Kurama yoko side was growling to take her, but his human side was saying no. This one act was going to change thier lives forever. Kurama broke the kiss, only to leave a trail of frather kiss along her jaw line. When Trinity first ture moan of pleauser left her sweet lips, the damn of his contarol was starting to flood over. Going back immediatly to her lower lip, gently nibbling on it the decaltie skin.

Trinity have never feel this way, what Kurama was doing to her mouth was simply sinful. She turly had no idea this could feel this good. Not knowing what she was doing, she began to unbutton the first coplue button of his white dress shirt. Expoling his migmificant chest, she blinly reached into the open shirt. Her egare hands wanting to caress every inch of his body. She'd only had her imags of what she hoped it looked like in her dreams. When Kurama bite her lip. He pulled away blushing slightly saying in a hushy voice "Please reframe from doing that, I'm turly to keep myself under control." Trinity raised an eyebrow at him, he was trying to be gentle with her. That touched her to the depth of her soul, he was so compassion that she didn't even want to know th reason he was in demon world. Extening a hand brushed the stringle of his crisom hair out of his face. His eyes had gone from emerald to forset green. She felt invicarated by the mar knowelade that she could make this fine expamle of a man lose his cool. A wicked smile crossed her face as she looked at him. She couldn't help was happen next, the only way to expalin it was that she pounes him. Yes she pounes him.

Kurama didn't know what to say, one mintue he ws sitting up blushing for biting her. Now he was on his back looking at her as she smiled down at him. She was so adoable looking, that he laughed that she had caught him off graud. He didn't mean to laugh at her, but the idea was carzy. Trinity looked hurt by has laugher, he stoped caughting his breath placing his hand in her full rich dirty blond hair. Pulling her face only millameter from his. He kissed the brige of her nose "I do turly apolized for laughing, but its not for the reason you have came to in your mind, its only that you caught me graud. And thats a rareadeed for me, i don't know, but when i get around you i seem to let it down... Which make you so very dangure a female fatle...and inresable." he kissed her deeply showing her how much he really wanted her.

Kuramas body was right there with Trinity, but the depts of his mind was else where. Inside of his body held three different personailties, there was Shuichi the human side of Kurama, and then Kurama the hero of the human world along with the other demons and humans that worked aside with the half human spirit detective. Last but certainly not the lease was Youko Kurama, the wild side of Kurama and the demon that lived inside of him trying now so hard to get free and take charge of this certain _situation._But the soft side that lived inside of him Shuichi would refuse the demon the right he wanted to invoke right now being the oldest. So deep inside of his mind was the battle of three was taking place.

_Youko was the first to speak deep inside of his mind." Come on she wants an animal not some flower with soft touches. She wants someone to take charge and be dominate and I don't think this human can do it." Youkos eyes were watching Shuichi who was the quiet one standing there." She is not some piece of meat for eating Youko." After hearing that a wicked grin fell onto his face nodding his head reaching his hand up and set his claw thumb and index finger around his chin." Yes she is..Im just choosing how to devore her." That wicked evil chuckle echoed through the emtpy depths of his mind till Kurama decided to stick his nose into the fight." I believe that she is a young lady and deserves to be shown respect." Without missing a beat Youko spoke out again." Oh yea I believe shes a young lady either that or were all about to find out for sure." That comment was enough to make Shuichi lung for him but Kurama stepped in the way. Holding his shoulders." Youko has never been with a woman before you must forgive him." "Hey! I have so." Not wanting to admitt it but Youko had never fully lyed down with a woman before. Sure he'd have flings, just enough to satisfie himself but it always seemed that he never had enough time to fully take a mate besides one, Karen. She was beautiful but Youko was never able to see her again after the fire. Something inside of Youko was making him want to take control and by golly he was going to have his way." look twin boys. She needs one of us there..and she'd want a real man not some emotional unstablea school boy. She wants a bad ass, someone that is going to take charge." Shuichi clenched his hands down at his sides stepping closer towards Youko." You will not..She deserves someone better then you." The two didn't seem to stop so Kurama choose this time to take control while the two were deep inside of their conversation that was yelling. Kurama walked towards the light. The two finally realizing through the sounds of their fighting that Kurama was gone. Two sets of eyes blinked at the same time looking towards were Kurama was once standing." Kurama?" Shuichi called out. "Yo! red-head where'd he disappear to?" Taking a few moments to condinplate on where this savor was for a few moments then it hit them." He went out! hes gone!" Youko growled low in his throat." I'll show him no one out smarts the fox." He muttered out and Shuichi himself was starting to come up with a plan to repay Kurama for this mess he caused sneaking out before the matter was properly handled and settled._

Kurama blinked a few times, Trinity didn't have a clue as to what just happen in his mind. He was a thankful for that. It was time for him to be on top again. He let Trinity had her fun while he was taking care of bussiness. In one fluid move of his shoulder he sat both of them up. Once sitting facing one another Kruama leaned forward kissing her again. The kiss was short as his lips went to her a spot reach behind her ear. He went on letting the moans of Trinity fuild his next movement. Kurama was totally caught up in his lust for the next he was untieing the big purple slash the held the old frashion Kimono closed. He tossed the slash to the winds as the kimono fall open exposing her nice round amplie breasts. A deep thourthy moan escaped before his mouth went to her right breast devower the lushly flesh as his other hand was gentle massage the other one. Then her turned to the other one, giving the left just as much attiontion as the right one has reviced. As her lips parted he layed her on her back and mde passionte sweet love to her. The climax they rode together was catisashopitel, they cries of thier release was comptle as he layed his head on her chest taking deep breath.Deep inside of his head all three sides of the personality was satisifed with the outcome except for Youko. He was determanded to show both Kurama and Shuichi that he could give this female more pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

The two lyed in eachothers arms through the day till the sun had set and the full moon had rised up in the dark sky. That was the moment Kuramas emeralf orbs opened up blinking a few time as he slowly lifted up his head looking down at her. Seeing that his new lover was still deep in a sleeping state. Her hair blowing freely in the wind and against the blades of the grass. Her head tilted towards the right as her arms around him only tightened letting a sleepy groan leave her lips. Kurama could only smile and watch her, but realizing this was no place for a nap especially since the night had started. Demons would be lerking around not to mention Yomis guards and surely enough they would be caught. He reached over to where his white tunic pants lied and slipped them on. His hand grasping the material of his white shirt and set it over her figure carefully after manovering out of her death like grip hold on him. Standing to his feet he yawned and smiled. Having a new glow to his face from what happened only recently. The thoughs, the touchs everything was still fresh in his mind making it hard to control himself and Youko non the less inside of himself. He reached down carefully slidding one arm behind his knee and the other around her shoulders standing up fully to his height and held Trinity to his chest. Feeling the snug of her cheek nuzzling closer and settling into his arms her forehead touching his chest as she made another sigh of relaxation leave her lips clinging onto Kuramas chest. Only smiling he turned rushing in the backway through the door. His eyes looking around to check that the cost was clear. Making his way up to Trinitys room and carefully set her down pulling back the feather matress and set her to lay down before pulling the blanket over her and tucked it at her sides. Sitting down and knelt down pressing soft kisses to her forehead and then on her sleeping lips before having to depart. As much as he'd rather stay and lye in bed with Trinity and hold her in his arms he knew that he couldn't. He turned heading out of the room only to bump into Yomi. Still being shirtless." Oh..yomi you startled me." He turned his head trying to look innocent but that was rather hard for the Kitsune Demon." I win Kurama." he muttered out softly seeing Kurama walk away towards the end of the hall." Kurama...I know you love her...you are prometted to reside in her room." Having them chesire cat grin on his face as he walked towards his own room. Kurama was red looking at Yomi dissappear but he decided that since he knew there was no harm in it. He wandered back towards the room and slid himself underneath the blanket and pulled her towards him. Closing his eyes with a smile and drifted off into another slumber with his lover in his arms.

( I hope you enjoy the second chapter if you do please Review it and send up your feed-back)


End file.
